


Condenado

by Chiwibel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era demasiado fácil fingir, cuando todo alcanzó una relativa calma, que Harry era James cuando caminaba a su lado, cuando reía, cuando compartían historias. Cuando no lo miraba con esos ojos verdes bajo la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Mismos ojos que le reprochaban el llamar al muchacho con un nombre que no era suyo, que le atribuían una vida y un cariño que habían sido para alguien más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condenado

**Author's Note:**

> serah-pounce-a-bell-tumblr.com  
> ...  
> El guión de diálogo se sigue viendo diminuto acá, qué horror.  
> (También en FFnet)

James solía lamentarse por la mirada llena de reproche que bailaba en los verdes ojos de Lily Evans cada vez que hacía una estupidez, así se la mandara a él solo o al cuarteto completo mucho tiempo atrás, en Hogwarts. Con el pasar de los años, la frecuencia de la mirada bajó y las pocas veces que hacía aparición, incluyendo el día de su boda, era recibida con elogios y suspiros por parte de James.

Por su lado, Sirius jamás le había dado importancia alguna hasta que los mismos ojos brillaron con resentimiento hacia él muchos años de encierro después una noche en la Casa de los Gritos. Que Harry lo haya culpado por la muerte de sus padres, sus amigos, le había dolido más que todos los años de Azkaban. Que los ojos de Lily lo estuviesen viendo, lo estuviesen acusando de su asesinato, dejó su corazón hecho miles de pedazos.

A Remus le costó unirlos uno a uno con sus delgadas manos repletas de cicatrices y labios resecos, con el despojo de su larga duda frenando sus más básicos impulsos. E incluso así jamás sería capaz de salvarlo de su realidad, porque Sirius en el fondo sabía que sí era culpable. Culpable de darle al traidor todo lo que necesitó para matar a James y a Lily. Culpable de dejarlo ir una vez. Culpable de dejarlo ir otra vez.

Era demasiado fácil fingir, cuando todo alcanzó una relativa calma, que Harry era James cuando caminaba a su lado, cuando reía, cuando compartían historias. Cuando no lo miraba con esos ojos verdes bajo la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Mismos ojos que le reprochaban el llamar al muchacho con un nombre que no era suyo, que le atribuían una vida y un cariño que habían sido para alguien más.

–¿No vas a bajar? Harry quiere que desayunes con nosotros.

Remus se acomodaba la camisa arrugada frente al espejo, batallando para esconder las marcas rojizas que decoraban su cuello. Sería más difícil disimular las que había dejado él en Sirius, ciertamente, pero jamás se había molestado antes y dudaba comenzar en ese momento a hacerlo.

La noche anterior, Sirius había estado lo suficientemente perdido en sí mismo como para dejar que sus pies lo llevasen hacia el cuarto de su más que amigo, su Remus, en lugar de subir la vía habitual al ático con el hipogrifo quejumbroso que sólo era buen escucha cuando le chantajeaban con comida.

–Harry quiere que deje de llamarle James, Lunático –se quejó Sirius con la cara hundida en las almohadas que todavía olían al sudor de ambos, el mismo olor que despedía la Amortentia para él.

–Sería un buen gesto de tu parte, sí.

Sirius gruñó, aferrándose con más fuerza a las cobijas queriendo desaparecer entre ellas. Al menos Quejicus no estaría rondando por sus pasillos durante un par de días más, pensó convenciéndose para levantarse. Cada día era una batalla a su manera y no todas sus pesadillas eran por el Señor Tenebroso.

Sintió un peso sumarse a él sobre la cama. Remus se sentó junto a él tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, con una expresión preocupada en su cara. Incontables palabras pasaron entre sus dedos entrelazados, todas las cosas que ninguno estaba listo para hablar sobre ellos mismos o su relación o Harry, o su relación con Harry. Sirius sabía que tampoco era fácil para el hombre lobo y que la impotencia ante todas las situaciones habidas y por haber los carcomía a ambos.

Se llevó la mano de Remus a sus labios, besando suavemente los nudillos con adoración mientras oía que tocaban a la puerta. La realidad cayó sobre ellos como agua helada y Remus hizo un ademán para separarse, la escena entre ellos no era para ojos ajenos todavía. Sirius decidió que tenía otra opinión en el asunto e incrementó la fuerza de su agarre murmurando “déjalos ver”, tan terco y orgulloso como antes.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas como adolescente, Remus abrió la puerta con un _flick_ de su varita. Del otro lado estaba Harry, de pie y sosteniendo una bandeja repleta de comida.  El joven miró a uno para mirar al otro después, sonrojándose más que su profesor cuando el entendimiento afloró en su mente.

–Gracias, _Kreacher_ , ya te puedes ir –bromeó Sirius para aligerar el ambiente. Harry, en sus ropas demasiado grandes para su delgada figura, soltó una risa que se llevó la tensión de sus hombros. Remus resopló exasperado sin añadir comentario alguno.

–Todavía me faltan unas cuantas clases con Snape para ser así de amargado –dijo Harry entrando a pasos cortos y lentos, tanteando y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Puso la bandeja con cuidado sobre el colchón–, fue idea de Hermione, a mí jamás me hubiese pasado por la cabeza nada de… esto. Y por el _knut_ que acaba de perder Ron, a él tampoco. La señora Weasley mencionó algunas cosas que no me gustaría repetir pero igual no los va a dejar pasar hambre, al parecer.

La cantidad de comida que había traído para Sirius y Remus era suficiente para más de dos personas y ambos entendieron que la razón era porque sí era para que comiesen más de dos personas.

Sirius se sentó, decidido a apoyar la causa de Molly de darle algo de relleno y color al rostro de su ahijado. Jaló el brazo de Remus para acercarlo hacia él, haciendo más espacio para que Harry se sentase frente a ellos. El hombre lobo se dejó arrastrar y Harry se acomodó cruzando las piernas, se veía ansioso pero atento. El muchacho era la imagen perfecta para conmover a cualquiera, lleno de esperanza y envuelto en humildad.

Le rompía el corazón recordar que el jovenzuelo, hasta hace casi nada un niño, llevase el destino del mundo mágico a sus espaldas.

Gran parte de la mañana la pasaron en la pequeña habitación, comiendo e ignorando tanto al desorden que los rodeaba como al caos en el resto del mundo. En esos momentos, Sirius entendió que no era la única persona que alguna vez había dejado de ver a Harry, su ahijado, para ver lo que quería o necesitase ver. Los magos necesitaban a un salvador, Snape a un chivo expiatorio, Dumbledore a su arma y Sirius...

Sirius necesitaba a James.

Sirius necesitaba recuperar los años perdidos, volver a la época de los correteos por Hogwarts, a los Merodeadores, a un Remus sin preocupaciones más allá de no despertar al resto de la habitación, a un Peter que los quisiese a ellos como ellos a él. ¿Pero qué vería Harry de sí mismo al verse frente a un espejo?

Sí, Sirius necesitaba a James.

Pero Harry también. A James, a Lily. A Sirius.

–Molly se superó de nuevo con todo esto –comentó Remus dándole otra mordida a su tostada, tenía migajas en el bigote que se sacudían con su sonrisa.

–Los huevos los cociné yo, la señora Weasley tiende a pasarse de sal –mencionó Harry. El muchacho señaló su propio bozo mirando a Remus con una sonrisa holgada–. Se le está pegando lo descuidado de Canuto, profesor.

A una familia.

Remus se sacudió alarmado los residuos de pan, apenado. Sirius recibió un codazo en el brazo al burlarse pero ello solo hizo que se riera más, junto a Harry. Los ojos verdes del muchacho brillaban de alegría.

Pues no, James no volvería. Y ello le pesaría a Sirius el resto de su vida.

Pero también a Harry.

Nunca era tarde para perdonarse un poco y comenzar de nuevo. Tal vez, y solamente tal vez, así los ojos de Lily dejarían de verlo algún día para que Sirius pudiese por fin enfrentarse a la mirada de un muchacho, su ahijado, de sonrisa irrepetible y no a sus pecados.


End file.
